


Мама

by Sammy_Lee



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После битвы и гибели королев выжили обе всадницы. О том, как сложилась жизнь Брекки, мы знаем все. И ничего – о Киларе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мама

Она была старая, ходила как-то боком и все время бормотала, пока вела Мели куда-то вниз.  
– Оставили одну, совсем одну… Той-то все, что душа захочет, все вокруг нее бегали, даже на площадку Рождений вывели во второй раз… А девочку мою забыли, ровно ее и не было.   
Мели любопытно глазела по сторонам, она никогда еще не уходила так далеко. Сирра бы мигом поймала и отругала, еще и отшлепала бы больно. А эта сама тащит. Но они все шли и шли, и ничего хорошего Мели пока не увидела. Только длинный, темный коридор, чем дальше, тем темнее.  
– А ведь она, моя крошка – леди, высокородная леди, не какая-то замарашка из мастерской. И так с ней… Звери… Только звери им и нужны, и сами стали, как звери… Ох, знать бы! У ног бы легла, к порогу приковалась, но не выпустила бы из дому…   
Светильников стало совсем мало, откуда-то подуло влажным, промозглым. Мели устала и озябла, ей захотелось вернуться на кухню, в тепло и вкусный запах, и она дернула рукой, зажатой в старухиных пальцах. Но та только крепче сжала ее ладошку и пошла быстрее.   
– Все забыли, все! А ведь Госпожой называли, стелились перед ней… Ух, знала бы, я бы всех их тогда! Даже родные дети… да чего еще от мальчишек ждать… Мужчины – они есть мужчины… Звери! А малышке имя исковеркали! Придумали – Мели! Мелара она! Мелара, как и заповедано предками! Потому, небось, и не говорит до сих пор, что имени своего настоящего не знает.  
Мели понурилась. Все заставляли ее говорить, требовали повторять разные слова, но она не могла, язык становился толстым и неповоротливым, а губы сами собой крепко сжимались. Потом на нее сердились и ругались, а Сирра вздыхала, гладила по голове: «Все же понимаешь, и лопочешь что-то сама с собой… Что с тобой такое?» Вспомнив Сирру, Мели снова попыталась вырваться, но тут старуха остановилась и втолкнула ее в маленькую, полутемную комнатку. Здесь было жарко и плохо пахло, так плохо, что Мели чихнула и зажала пальцами нос. В высоком кресле у очага кто-то сидел. Мели увидела длинные светлые волосы и поняла, что это женщина. Старуха заулыбалась, и голос у нее стал совсем другой, мягкий и сладкий:  
– Смотри, госпожа моя, кто к тебе пришел… Кого привела старая верная Ранелли… Младшая твоя, дочка единственная, вот смотри, какие волосики у ней – твои, золотые…  
Сидящая даже не пошевелилась, будто никого не видела и не слышала. Старуха еще поуговаривала ее, потом схватила Мели за плечи, толкнула вперед.   
– Иди же, девочка, это твоя мать! Позови ее! Скажи «мама»!  
У женщины было очень худое лицо и огромные глаза – светлые, блестящие и неподвижные, как стекляшки. Ее руки были привязаны к подлокотникам кресла, а щеки сплошь покрыты тонкими красными полосками, будто она их долго чесала. Она была страшная, Мели не хотела на нее смотреть, не хотела к ней приближаться, но старуха все толкала и толкала:  
– Скажи «мама»! Скажи «мама»! За что же это моей госпоже, и дочь-то придурковатая, четвертый год, а слова сказать не может… Скажи «мама», Мелара!  
Старуха встряхнула ее так, что зубы лязгнули. Мели забилась, заплакала и, пытаясь вывернуться из цепких костлявых пальцев, упала прямо на колени сидящей женщины. Та вдруг завизжала, громко и пронзительно, как сердитая зеленая, задергала привязанными руками, затрясла коленями, сбрасывая девочку на пол. Старуха громко охнула, запричитала, подняла Мели за шиворот и вытолкала в коридор. Там было темно и страшно, из глаз текли слезы, а из носа – сопли, болела ушибленная при падении нога, но Мели не стала плакать, побежала, задыхаясь и прихрамывая, потому что хотела скорее вернуться туда, где светло, тепло и нет злых старух и страшных женщин. Она бежала и бежала и уже слышала веселые голоса на кухне, но тут больная нога подвернулась, и Мели упала, проехавшись руками и подбородком по каменному полу. В глазах вспыхнуло белым, Мели выгнулась от боли, вдохнула раскрытым ртом колючий воздух, истошно, отчаянно закричала, зовя ту, кто всегда спасет и утешит:  
– А-а! Ма-ама!  
И почти сразу теплые руки подхватили ее, подняли вверх, обняли крепко-крепко, родной голос зажурчал над ухом встревоженно и утешающе. Мели ревела взахлеб, выплескивая страх и боль, вжималась лицом в мягкую грудь, пахнущую свежим хлебом и кла:  
– Мама… Мама…  
– Я здесь, малышка, я с тобой, – Сирра гладила ее по спине, целовала в растрепанную макушку, и боль понемногу утихала. Мели всхлипнула в последний раз, подняла голову и совсем успокоилась, увидев, что они уже пришли на кухню. Сирра поставила ее на табурет, озабоченно оглядела ссадины на ладошках и подбородке, отправила кого-то за мазью. Потом заставила как следует высморкаться, осторожно обтерла лицо мокрым полотенцем и вдруг широко улыбнулась:  
– Ну, ничего страшного, до свадьбы заживет. А теперь, Мели, повтори-ка, что ты мне сказала?  
Мели сосредоточилась, набрала полную грудь воздуха и ликующе воскликнула:  
– Мама!


End file.
